Isaacelwwe
Rebels Auspicious Midas Chase Hood Faette Farfairy Flayrburn Knightley Grassy Fieldhopper Grassy Fieldhopper is the son of the Grasshopper from The Ant and the Grasshopper. He is a bit lazy more or less but only gets energized from the sight of food. Hayden Huntsman Hunfrid Smalls Hunfrid Smalls '''is a giant who does not like to hurt people. Due to Selena Fauna's magic, he can shrink and grow at will. Ira Rani Janelle Hook Daughter of Captain Hook, [[Janelle Hook|'Janelle Hook']] looks to capture any and everything gold. Lucinda Umbra Muffy Muffington Nymphiana Mermaid Pierina Pann Plum Haired Princess This plum haired princess sides with the Rebels and is the daughter of a princess. Redcliffe Knightley Seamantha Heks Daughter of a sea witch, 'Seamantha Heks' is on the fritz of her destiny, knowing what'll happen in the end of her story. Royals Allura Enchanting Anchor Merman Arthur Junne Brian Rose Bunnie Marron Eleancia Prancer Fionia Craft Fionia Craft sides with the Royals and is the daughter of a powerful witch and Evil King from The Crystal Ball. Turning people into fishes and birds. Gideon Breaddington Goldie Goose Goldie Goose is the daughter of the Goose that lays golden eggs from Jack and the Beanstalk. Nubia Midas Nubia Midas is the daughter of King Midas. Unlike her brother, Nubia has a bit of greediness for her own ability to change things into gold, which leads her to butt heads with him. Pearliana Bright Princilla Darling As the daughter of Prince Darling', Princilla Darling' is beautiful, wealthy and popular but her attitude makes people stay far away from her. Regina Rougequeen Selena Fauna Sopheriel Angel Wyatt White Neutral Arvia Starkey Chance Charming Chance Charming is not like any other Charming. She actually takes the time to set her goals and aspirations into accord. Her goals that she sets up makes her more determine to follow them up. Cordelle Lion Cordelle Lion is the daughter of the Cowardly Lion in the fairy tale The Wizard of Oz. Although she is a little on the cowardly side, she is trying to become a little braver for the sake of her destiny. Dahlibella Flowers Danger Charming [[Danger Charming|'Danger Charming']] is the embodiment of charming in each and every way. He acts of the shining knight to princesses alike. Dazzling Monarch Esmeraldo Benett Feather Griffin Feather Griffin is no stranger to weird, chaotic passions at school. Hailing from the weirdest part of Wonderland, she loves to boost spirits with every step she takes. Helio Fauna Son of the Fairy King and Liliah Fauna, Helio Fauna is the brother to Selena Fauna. He seems to be in tune with his control of sunlight. Muffo Muffington Muffo Muffington is the eldest son to Muffin Muffington and the older brother to Muffy Muffington and he signed the book of legends a year before Muffy. Ozzy Wizard Ozzy Wizard is the son of the Wizard of Oz. Like his father, Ozzy wants to grant any requests of poor-quality trait someone has, to enhance it. He also has knowledge of the parents and their children. Sovereign Monarch Stellar Goodwitch [[Stellar Goodwitch|'Stellar Goodwitch']] is the daughter of Glinda the Good Witch. She has the ability to grant almost any wish that requires something from the heart. Supreme Monarch Supreme Monarch is the son of the Prince and the bride from The True Bride. He has two younger sisters. Tristan King Venture Charming Venture Charming is one outgoing Charming. Having to slay dragons and the dancefloor, Venture takes his life to the extreme. With every passing moment, not everything is about saving somebody else. Category:Driver Category:Isaacelwwe